1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility carts of the type commonly used in office or other workspace environments, such as mobile utility carts for storing and transporting various items, or for supporting electronic peripheral units such as television sets, projectors, computers, printers, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known utility cart includes a metal frame having a plurality of open shelves, and includes casters mounted to the lower portion of the frame to facilitate rolling movement of the cart along a floor surface. The shelves may be used to support electronic peripheral devices such as television sets, projectors, and computers, for example, as well as to store and transport other related items.
Although such carts are simple in design and are inexpensive, there are a number of disadvantages associated with such carts. First, the open shelf design of the carts allows access to any peripheral devices which are supported by the carts, potentially allowing unauthorized removal of the devices from the carts. Additionally, hold-down devices, such as straps or other connectors, are typically required to hold a peripheral device such as a television set or a projector to the cart and to prevent the device from falling off of the cart, such as during movement of the cart from one location to another. Further, such carts typically do not include electrical terminals and electrical outlets for easy electrical connection of electronic peripheral devices to a power source, and also do not include suitable electrical extension cord management features. Rather, such carts typically only provide brackets or other structure upon which an electrical extension cord may be wound.
What is needed is a utility cart which is an improvement over the foregoing.